


Soldier, Poet, King, where do I begin?

by Daddy_Dyslxkic



Series: Dyslxkic's 'Soldier, Poet, King' series [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adopted TommyInnit, Adopted Wilbur Soot, Dadza, Dyslxkic's new tag mine nono takie, Found Family, Gen, Hybrid Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrids, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, King!Phil, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Hybrid Wilbur Soot, TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Winged!Philza, Winged!Tommy, Wingfic, adopted technoblade, moth hybrid tommy, no beta we die like men, oprhan!tommy, piglin twins wilbur and techno, princes!techno&wilbur, technos horse from 2014, yeah bricks here too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:42:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29016045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daddy_Dyslxkic/pseuds/Daddy_Dyslxkic
Summary: who'd think that a stormy day would end with tommy living the story he was just told. maybe it would be easier if the village folk allowed him to hear the end of the story.-or, the moth tommy au that has found family sbi, hybrids, magic, royality AUs, with a side of angst and a bowl full of fluff. but make it slow burn.-or or, the author needs to sleep, but wrote a moth hybrid tommy book instead.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Tommyinnit & Tubbo, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Dyslxkic's 'Soldier, Poet, King' series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128665
Comments: 38
Kudos: 283





	1. Why do all stories start with storms?

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you, reader, enjoy this book, im write the next chapters already! dont expect any quick updates though, im in school still ahah
> 
> TW/ FIRE, DREAM (HES NICE DW)
> 
> based of the song "soldier, poet, king" by the oh hellos!
> 
> https://youtu.be/MzVKsltzYdI
> 
> also, to my girlfriend who will read this, hi honey :)
> 
> i really suggest listening to it when reading this chapter :)

“Ugh, why does it have to rain on a saturday!” Tommy grumbles loudly from the window of the orphanage. All he wanted to do was go outside and play with tubbo or ranboo! Oh how he missed his best friends. Tubbo had gotten adopted last spring by the baker from the nearby town, niki, her name is. He and Tubbo still talk almost every day, and have become quite close with nikis younger brother, Ranboo, who was a bit older than Tommy, being around the age of 17. Tommy is the youngest in their trio at the age of 14, tubbo being 15.

“Oh Tommy, it'll be okay, the paper says it‘s ought to clear up later today, let's hope for the best, yeah?” the orphanage caretaker, Bad says. The orphanage is quite small, having around 27 kids, and two caretakers, skeppy and bad. They married and started an orphanage for hybrids and magical beings.

“But even by then there is no point in leaving, the walk to town is 40 minutes, it'll be dark before you know it and I'll have to come home!” tommy whines. Due to many of the townsfolk disliking bad and being closed minded towards the kind demon (and many of the hybrids here), the orphanage is more out of the way and in the large forest. 

“That may be true but-” before bad could finish his sentence a loud bang is heard. The unmistakable sound of thunder. Tommy flinches, despite his loud self, he doesn't like loud noises. Perhaps he's only loud to drown out the loud noises around him. Tommys grey wings still quickly, before returning to their usual state of seemingly never ending soft fluttering and light twitches.

“And now its fucking stormy and shit! Just great! Why does it have to fucking storm!?” tommy groans, annoyed at mother nature's weather choices for today. He chooses to ignore bads mutterings of language as said man walks away to help his husband with one of the younger girls' hair.

“You know tommy…” sapnap, one of the older boys starts, “all the best stories start with a storm.” he finishes, knowing grin on his face.

“Sapnap has a point there, Tommy, infact…” dream, the tallest of the group begins. “Infact, we know a few good stories” George, the oldest, finishes for dream.

“Oh yeah? Like you guys have anything you haven't told us before.” tommy mopes, his antennae drooping at the sadness from not being able to go outside and play chase with his hybrid friends.

“We have a few new ones, but also some of the classics. Why don't you gather everybody whilst we set up for story time?” dream suggests, the other two boys walking away to get the instruments and props. 

“Hmm, alright, sounds like fun!” Tommy exclaimed, antennae perking up, running off to collect a few of the kids to see the tales the older boys would tell this time. The boys always have new stories to tell, some fake, some real, some fables passed around cities the group went to on day trips. Tommy was looking forward to being old enough that bad and skeppy would let him go on day trips further than the town they lived near.

Running to every room and knocking on the door with a quick yell of “Guys! Story time with the team! They've got new ones!” before hurrying off to the next room and repeating himself.

Tommy runs past skeppy on his way back to the sitting room, the older man lightly grabbing his arm to stop him. “What's going on kid, why are you in a rush?” skeppy asked. 

“Skeppy! The Team has new tales to tell, come on!” Tommy excitedly yells, dragging a laughing skeppy to the sofa. Once they get to said sofa tommy lets go and goes to sit at the front, legs crossed, wings politely folded back, still twitching every so often.

“Alright everybody, get comfy, today were telling new tales and old classics, as normal we’ve got a dream on guitar, George on viola and myself, on a wooden box that sounds kinda great!” sapnap chuckles at his own joke, a few people giggling along. sapnap and his wooden box is a funny story in of itself, perhaps a story for another day. They all had their instruments before Tommy ‘arrived’ at the orphanage and he’s never thought to ask. 

After many tales and songs from the boys, it was almost time for dinner and the rain was almost clear. The team had been told that this was the last story and they had decided to tell the last new one. Dream retunes his guitar, and George tightens the string on his viola bow, sapnap sits on his wooden box, and then, once the group is ready, they start.

“There will come a soldier, Who carries a mighty sword, He will tear your city down, oh lei-oh lai-oh Lord '' Sapnap sings gently whilst he drums his fingers on his wooden box along with dreams soft guitar playing. “Oh lei, oh lai, oh lei, oh Lord, He will tear your city down, oh lei-oh lai-oh Lord '' george and dream join in with sapnaps singing, the latter two still playing their instruments.

“There will come a poet, Whose weapon is His word, He will slay you with His tongue, oh lei-oh lai-oh Lord '' george softly sings, whilst dream plays his instrument, sapnap patting along on his box. “Oh lei, oh lai, oh lei, oh Lord, He will slay you with His tongue, oh lei-oh lai-oh Lord'' again, all three of them start singing.

“There will come a ruler, Whose brow is laid in thorn, Smeared with oil like David's boy, oh lei-oh lai-oh Lord'' its dreams turn this time, his voice matching the song perfectly, the grin on his face adding to the beat of the song. “Oh lei, oh lai, oh lei, oh Lord, Smeared with oil like David's boy, oh lei-oh lai-oh Lord, Oh lei, oh lai, oh lei, oh Lord  
He will tear your city down, oh lei-oh lai... oh!” They boys sing together, whilst George starts to ready himself on his viola.

Before anybody could continue dancing to the music, smoke started to fill the room. Flams proceed to burn through the house, screams can be heard from the outside. Bad makes a portal, pushing the youngest and skeppy through, telling him he’ll be there soon, before rushing to grab what he can and push the older kids through, the rooms so thick with smoke tommy cant see, let alone breathE. He falls down, blacking out from lack of air. The last things he hears is “die you disgraces! Die!” before feeling something land on his left wing. 

The burning heat that seems to surround him as he loses consciousness isn't like sapnaps, safe and sharp, or like bads, comforting and soft, not even like the little girl, Jessica, who's a magma hybrid, small and light. It burns, yet doesn't hurt, this heat that surrounds him.

Tommy's last thought before he goes under is, “what is it with orphans and fire?”


	2. Its 4:53am and i'm ready to go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> really short chapter. sorry guys!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoa, okay, this got a bit of support, so thank you guys! i hope you enjoy this short chapter, dont worry, chapter 3 is over 2,000 words ahaha.

As Tommy awakes, he feels a slight pain in his left wing. Opening his eyes, he realises the sun is just starting to rise. Wait. Tommy can't see the sunrise from his room, the trees block it. Rolling his head to the side he sees 3 things. One, there's a chair on his wing. Two, The orphanage is semi burnt down. Three, he’s alone in the rain. 

Looking around some more, he sees around him is almost a perfect circle, completely untouched, un burnt. He brushes that off, deciding to come back to it later. Hes got more important things to worry about, like how the fuck hes going to get this fcking chair off his wings.

Tommys not stupid, and as much as he hates to admitt it, his wings are too delicate to just shove the chair off, his wing would rip. He weighs out his options, before quickly realising he’s got only one. Push the damn chair off and hope for the fucking best.

Tommy takes a deep breath, before using all his strength to push it off his wing. He almost gets it, but at the very last second it gets caught on his wing, leaving and half inch long cut on the edge of his wing. "Damn it, fuck" Tommy mutters under his breath.

The rip itself isn't too long, thankfully, so he should be able to heal from it as long as he doesn't fly for a week or two. 

Now that the damn chair is of him, he sits up, flexing his wings, stretching them out. He realises, the majority of the building is burnt down.

His home, his friends! Where are they? Are they okay? 

Standing in a hurry, Tommy looks around, seeing a few things left untouched. he looks around for a bag quickly, deciding it'll be best to leave the building.

Finding sapnaps old duffle bag, Tommy walks around some more, picking up things that he will need and things that he cares for. Not much survived the ruthless flames, but he takes what he can, knowing he may never be able to return.

Logically, the choice he should have made was to go to Niki's bakery. But he knows that the town's folk did this, and although many are fond of Tommy, seeing him almost every day, some would harm him, and he wouldn't want to worry tubbo more then he should.

So, once taking a final look around at the burnt down ruins of the place he's called home for many years, he leaves. Heading deep into the forest, deeper than he's been before.

Tommy wonders around the forest for hours, unaware of his location, or destination. In hindsight, maybe the forest wasn't the best idea. Either way, it was too late to turn back around.

He knows there's Capital City, but its a solid 4 hour walk from the town, and there's also a little village 2 hours north of the orphanage, George told him that. But he's unsure of their acceptance of hybrids. Something dream taught him was to never assume safety without reason. Tommy plans on using that knowledge in this situation. 

Despite hybrids being more common then humans, and not to mention the king himself is a hybrid who's set rules for no discrimination, hybrid discrimination is high. Some humans don't like hybrids, and some hybrids don't like some types. Many people don't like end and neither hybrids (such as ranboo and sapnap), thinking they're dangerous and unstable. 

Many people think that the only valid hybrids were bird hybrids, cat hybrids, and dog hybrids. Which is stupid honestly, because every hybrid is valid in Tommy's opinion.

He remembers all the hate he and tubbo would get outside of the orphanage, just for being a hybrid other than a cat, dog, or bird! Tubbo, being a ram hybrid, normally a well respected hybrid in society, thankfully didn't get as much hate. But Tommy, a moth hybrid? Moth hybrids aren't as respected among people, others are seen as pests, mistakes even. 

Many were hunted down and killed for their wings, before laws were properly put in place. Moth hybrids are hard to find these days, infact, Tommy's never seen or heard of one other than himself.

The sound of something hitting wood spooks Tommy out of his train of thought. His wings still again, his antennae twitching.

The sound rings through the forest again, it sounds like somebody is chopping down trees! 

Tommy's wings start to flutter again. He starts to walk towards the sound, before stopping again.

What if they don't like hybrids? What if they try to hurt me? Tommy's mind races. He thinks a little bit more, before deciding it's worth checking out, who knows, they might have food.

Oh food. Something Tommy couldn't pack, and hadn't had since breakfast yesterday morning. He sure hopes this being is kind enough to spare even an apple, but at this point, Tommy would take any form of food without complaint. 

Wondering closer to the sound, he laughs internally at how much of a stupid idea this is. Moving towards a sound that is clearly made by some sort of weapon? Not Tommys brightest idea, that's for sure. 

As he approaches, he piers through the trees ever so slightly, before seeing the man freeze, as if noticing he's being watched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, i hope you liked that lol
> 
> as a explanation on how i post: i post when i finish the chapter after the one i post. so i didnt post chapter 1 until i finished chapter 2, which i didn't post until i finished chapter 3. 
> 
> its little weird, but its so if something happens where i need to go to hospital or something, that you lot dont need to wait as long. 
> 
> chapter 3 is written, and chapter four im about to start writing. i hope you guys didt mind how long this one took :(


	3. his mighty sword

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> longest chapter yet at 2,395 words :)
> 
> moth boy and piglin man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoy!

Techno started his day as he did any other. His brother played his guitar loudly in the next room over, the light pouring in through the window, and the light knocking on his door. 

“Yes, what is it?” Technos sleepy, monotone voice calls out to whoever wants his attention at this hour of the morning. It's barely 5 am, let a man get some rest. Albeit, it doesn't happen very often that he sleeps, due to Chat making a ruckus in his head.

“Your highness, it's me, Pete, your father has requested for me to inform you that he must skip today's chess match you two had planned due to an unexpected meeting between King Eret of Breadburg and Ourselves.” Pete, the palaces head of staff speaks, cracking the door open a little bit so he didn't need to shout.

Techno sighs, he really was looking forward to the game with Phil this morning. Oh well, he thinks, not much i can do about it now. “Alright, thank you pete, please give Phil and King eret my best and inform phil that i'll be out in the west woods chopping down trees and fighting mobs for training.” Techno tiredly tells, sitting up in his bed and stretching.  
“Of course your highness.” Techno hears pete say before he walks away. Getting up out of bed, Techno moves to his wardrobe, picking clothes for the day and getting dressed.

As chat also started to awake, techno started to hear, ‘techno alive’ ‘techno hi’ ‘techno sad’ ‘ E’ ‘E’ ‘LOSER’ ‘NERD’ ‘wilburs socks.’ and the classic ‘blood? Blood 4 me?’ techno hums, ears twitching. He loves chat, but he wishes they would shut up.

“Oi’ Techno? Did you steal my socks again?!” Techno hears his brother shout through the walls. Sighing, Techno goes to his sock drawer, pulling out his socks and walking over to wilburs room.

“Wilbur. You realise i have feet bigger than yours, right?” Techno says, pointing to his foot whilst holding up his sock. Said sock being almost an inch bigger than wilburs foot. Shaking his head, Techno opens the drawer next to the open empty drawer, revealing wilburs socks.

“Oh….i forgot i moved them the other night, thanks tech” wilbur says, grabbing his socks and putting them on. Techno turns to leave after putting his socks on, planning on heading to the armory to grab an axe, a sword and some armor in case anybody tries anything.

Passing by the kitchens, he stops. “I should grab something for breakfast and something to snack on, i don't know what time i'll be returning after all”, Techno mumbles. He turns around and heads into the kitchens.

“Oh! Your highness! What could i do for you?” the head chef, karl, asks Techno as he wonders in.

“Oh, just grabbing something for breakfast and snacks for a day trip, karl, don't mind me.” Techno says. He really just wants a quick meal and some apples, perhaps a sandwich or two.

“Would you like me to make a few sandwiches for your highnesses lunch?” karl kindly asks. Techno internally laughs at how well this man knew him. He’s been cooking for him for many years and quickly learnt what the prince likes and dislikes.

“That would be most pleasant karl. If you could please make something light, and another more lunch like?” Techno asks whilst grabbing a few apples and putting them in his satchel. one sandwich for snacking, the other for lunch. Sounds just perfect.

Making up a quick bowl of cereal and some toast, Techno enjoys his meal at the table near the side of the room. “Already planned on it, your highness,” Karl smiles towards Techno, who in return nods appreciatively, “i've made a simple PB&J sandwich, along with chicken and lettuce sandwich. Is that alright, prince Techno?” karl asks kindly.

“Yes, that sounds great, karl. Thank you very much.” Techno gratefully takes the wrapped sandwiches, putting them in the satchel. Putting in a few golden carrots for brick, Techno walks out of the kitchen, not without saying goodbye to karl.

Walking down towards the armory and stables, Techno enjoys the weather. Despite the fact it's lightly raining, the weather is still warm. Not a ‘walk outside in shorts’ kind of warm, but a ‘comfortable without a hoodie’ sort of warm. The fresh smell of rain circles the air around Techno as he walks through the muddied castle grounds, following the cobble paths from the main part of the castle, down to the armory, deciding that it's there, that ought to be his next stop.

Arriving at the armory, Techno greets the guards there with a pleasant nod and walks over to his space, putting on light armor, such as a chestplate and a greave on each shin. Techno leaves his thighs, arms, head and feet free of armor. He wraps his hands and grabs his weapons before heading towards the stables.

Technos weapons of choice for today were obviously an axe, but also included a sword and a small dagger. The axe was an enchanted netherite with a simple black leather wrap on the handle. The sword was a beautiful netherite with a gold cross-guard, the grip was crimson magenta stained leather wrap and the pommel was also gold, with a red blood ruby stone set into it. The dagger is done in a similar theme, just on a smaller scale.

Techno likes gold. It pleases his piglin half. Wilbur likes it too, but he got more human then techno, so he doesnt care for it as much.

He pulls out one golden carrot out of the satchel before he opens the gate to the stables. Techno walks toward the brick, holding out the golden carrot for them. “Here you go bud, eat up, we’re riding to the west woods today.” Techno gently brushes bricks beautiful, black coat, running his fingers through bricks mane.

Putting on bricks saddle and attaching the packed saddle bag, Techno readies himself further for the slightly long trip, on horseback it was about 40 minutes, whereas by foot, the trip to the west woods could take hours.

Techno brings the horse outside before sitting comfortably on bricks back, Techno then makes sure that the horse is comfortable as well.

Looking around, Techno gets brick moving forward, heading towards the city.

The west woods are a fair while away, so to get there from the castle Techno must head towards the city before going towards the country side and then taking a few left's and rights you'll get to the west woods.

All in all, the journey isn't that far on horse, about an hour if you don't know the path like techno does. But it's the best place to train since you don't often see people like you do in the forest at the capital. Perfect for Techno.

Making his way quickly through the city, since most people move quickly for royalty, Techno arrives at the large gate at the entrance/exit of the capital's major city. In all of his time in this city, never once has he seen the gate closed. 

When he asked Phil about it he only got the answer, “ it's for the ‘just in case moments’ that lets hope we'll never need to worry about”. In other words, it's for a war that might not happen, but we can't worry the people.

"Guards." Techno greets, with a nod. Brick snorts, nodding as well.

"Prince Technoblade," The guards say, bowing. There were four guards, two on each side of the archway gate.

"Brick, good to see you buddy!" One of the guards says, stepping forward. He stops before the horse. Brick nods and makes a pleased noise.

After the guard steps back, Techno nods again. Brick moves forward, walking off towards the countryside, and then off to the west woods.

\------....--__--....------

It’s been about twenty minutes since Techno and brick left the cobble brick path of Capital City and onto the dirt path heading towards L’Pogtown, and further toward the outer BBay area. Techno considers stopping in at L’Pogtown, before dismissing the idea.

There is no point going that far out, since he's almost at the west woods already it would just be inefficient to go that way. Even more so since Techno’s heading upwards the north end of the west woods, and L’Pogtown is at the south east end, to get to the north side like Techno plans it would take an extra hour or two.

Taking a right turn toward yet another dirt road, techno heads towards the north end of the west woods. The west woods were the largest woods in the country, about a 3 hour trip from the north end to the south, and a 4 hour trip from east to west. It's a dense forest so there really isn't anything in the middle, a few clearings and maybe a small cottage or two closer towards the outskirts.

Techno hasn't been through the whole woods, only taking the old beat up paths from the northside to BBay or L’Pogtown with Wilbur last summer when they got bored and Wilbur's guitar string couldn't be replaced for a few days.

Trekking his way through the hills and dirt paths, techno arrives at his normal place in the woods. Getting off brick, tecno takes the saddle bags off as well. “Good boy brick” techno praises as he feeds the horse a golden carrot, patting him gently. 

Techno doesn't bother with tying brick up, knowing he wont wander far. taking his axe, techno starts chopping trees. He’ll probably let the local builders at the nearby town. 

The wind blows lightly, making technos long pink hair wave around. He hums, realising he should tire it up. Putting the axe down, techno braids his hair. He noticed the faint smell of smoke in the wind, but he didn't see a fire nearby when he was riding over to the woods so he assumes that he must be safe. Once he finishes he goes back to chopping the tree, and slaying any bad mob that tried their hand at the prince.

After a while, techno thinks he hears something snap further in the woods. Like a sick or something. It was clearly too big to be a bunny or something. Looking up at the sky techno realises its about 9 am. 

His ears twitch, somebodys nearby. Techno freezes, and looks around. He spots somebody in the bushes, staring at him. “Hello? Whos there?” techno says. If this guy is here to kill him they've got a low chance. 

He hears some shuffling, before seeing a, well, a child come out of the bushes. 

“H-hi..i'm tommy.” the child softly says. Techno now gets a good look at the kid. He's about 5’11, blond, scruffy, and a hybrid. A moth hybrid. ‘Shit, what's a kid of that status doing out in the woods looking like he's been alone for a year.’ techno thinks.

“Well, tommy, what are you doing here?” Techno asks gruffly, he really doesn't want to babysit a child. 

“Uh...well, that's none of your bloody business,” Tommy starts, “but, also, where is here?” he asks.

“The west woods, more specifically the northern end, also, its my business as to why a child in my kingdom looks like he's been on death's doorstep.” techno states boredly.

“Full of yourself much, ‘your kingdom’?” tommy mutters, “That is again, none of you business, pig boy.” tommy scoffs.

“Alright well, you look half dead, want a sandwich or an apple, kid?” techno hums. Holding out an apple and the light sandwich karl made that morning.

“....that, that would be nice, thank you…” tommy mumbles taking the apple gently from technos hand.  
“Here, have the sandwich as well, child.” techno passes the boy the sandwich.

“Thank you, uhm, who are you, sir?” Tommy asks, looking up at techno.

“Well, you can call me techno, but its technically technoblade.”

“Techno..blade? Who names their kid technobla- wait...you're the damn prince!?” Tommy screeches.

“yup, thats me. Now who are you?” techno says, bored as ever.

“I already told you, tommy.” the moth child says.

“No, I mean who are you? Full name, title, where you're from, all that stuff. You're a moth hybrid, you ought to have some importance, yet I don't recognise you.” techno replies.

“Uh, tommy innit, i don't have a title, but i'm from L’Pogtown.'' Tommy says, finishing the sandwich techno hadn't realised he had started eating.

“You don't have a title? That's….interesting.” techno mumbles. “You're coming with me.” techno states. This kid shouldnt be out in the woods, it's too dangerous for a moth hybrid.

“What?! No!” Tommy shouts.

“Yes, come on kid.”

In a panic, Tommy throws the apple, hitting techno in the head. It didn't do much and just made the piglin hybrid annoyed.

Tommy turns and runs. It's going to be times like this that he's really gonna want to fly. Even if his wing was healed, he can only flutter a foot above land. 

“Huh, weird kid. “ techno says, not bothering to run after him.

“Oh well, he's probably an orphan anyway.” techno shrugs.

‘Yea, probs’ ‘e’ ‘E’ ‘TECHNOSOFT’ ‘nerd boy’ “softnoblade”

“Yea, yea chat, think what you want, but i ain't going soft for some weird moth orphan, what am i? Philza?” techno scoffs, going back to what he was doing before Tommy showed up. Chopping wood.

He can't wait to tell wilbur this story.

\------....--__--....------

~*Bonus scene*~

Wilbur is relaxing in the castle's main living room when techno walks in. 

“What's got you all smiley?” wilbur says, glancing up from his sheet music for the song he's writing, despite the fact techno is clearly frowning.

“Some moth hybrid orphan boy threw an apple at me head, kid has a heck of a throw despite his clear lack of muscle. Kid managed to leave a bruise.” techno says, lifting up his fringe to show the bruise forming.

“Go to medical and they he-wait….moth hybrid? And an orphan? Shit, techno, that kids gunna be fucking killed if he makes it out towards BBay! You know how they treat expensive hybrids!” wilbur freaks out.

“Im aware, it tired to get him to come here but, thats how i got a bruised forehead.”

“Wow, you really are an idiot.” wilbur says blankly, going back to his sheet music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> opinion? this took two weeks to write XD
> 
> chapter 5 is being written so hopefully i dont take to long on that ahahha


	4. how'd i end up in the Capital?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tommy didnt mean to get this far from the wreak of the orphanage, but he didn't have much option he guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not a very long chapter, but i hope you enjoy none the less :)

Tommy runs away from technoblade. He just met technoblade, the technoblade. Prince technoblade! And then threw an apple at him and ran away. Oh god, he's fucked. He's so fucked.

Running down dirt paths and taking random turns, it quickly starts to shift to night. Tommy, unsure of what to do keeps walking. Looking for a warm, dry place to spend the night. 

Tommy eventually comes across a barn, with a seemingly abandoned trailer full of hay.

Taking a peek inside the barn, Tommy sees that it's filled with holes, and overall isn't warm enough to spend the night. Moving back outside, Tommy climbs into the trailer. Although, he guesses it's more of a wagon. 

Looking outside at the stars, Tommy sits down in the pile of hay, feeling much warmer than previously. He lays down, getting comfortable, laying his head on sapnaps duffle bag, drifting off into a surprisingly peaceful sleep.

\------....--__--....------

Meanwhile

In another place, far away, a demon is panicking. after doing a headcount once everyone was up, and checked for any injuries, said demon realised that he's missing one kid. He's missing tommy.

“Bad, stop stressing, he’ll be okay, alright? You enchanted the place with fire prot 3, he will be left untouched and you know it, well go back and look for him tomorrow morning if he doesn't show tonight.” Skeppy says, trying to calm his lover down.

“It doesn't matter if he's hurt or not skeppy! I mean it does! But what if he's all alone, or the towns folk got to him! Gosh I'm such a bad guardian! Oh no, skeppy what if he thinks we left him? Or worse, we died!? How are we going to tell the team, you know-” bads stressing gets cut off by a tall boy with blonde hair.

“Tell us what, bad?” dream starts.

“Who's he?” George continues.

“And where is he?” finishes sapnap.

“Boys! Hello!” bad says, avoiding the topic.

“Bad,” george,

“Answer the,” sapnap,

“Question.” dream.

The team talked in turns. It was weird how they did that, acting as if their triplets when in reality George is 17, dream 16 and sapnap15. Not triplets, just close friends.

“We might have lost Tommy, we’re just hoping he remembers where the meeting point was. You can't tell the kids, they'll be devastated!” skeppy explains.

“What?!” the three boys scream. 

\------....--__--....------

Waking up to bumps and weird noises, Tommy opens his eyes.

‘The moving wagon is so rude, honestly, just let me sle- wait, moving wagon?’ Tommy thinks.

Tommy sits up, scared and confused, the sun is shining above and the damn wagon is moving?

It's not just moving, it's driving.

Tommy looks outside, his stomach fills with heavy dread before it sinks, plummeting head first into a bottomless pit. He doesnt recognize any of this, it's not close to the orphanage remotely.

Tommy notices that the town was very built up, and looks more like a city if anything.

Deciding to just relax until the wagon stopped, Tommy lay’s back down, resting.

Tommy wonders what's going to happen to him now, he's got nothing but a duffle bag with his favourite items and the chard clothes on his body.  
A burnt shirt, little burn spots scattered around the white cloth. His normal khaki shorts are only faced with some light smoke damage and a little burn on the right pocket. Thankfully his socks and shoes are fine. 

His red shoes are probably tommys favourite part of his everyday wardrobe as red is Tommy's favourite colour.

A voice snaps Tommy out of his thought, “What are ye doing in the back of my wagon!” an old man bellows.

Tommy panics, grabbing the duffle bag and sprinting out of the wagon. “Sorry sir!!!” he yells, moving between people.

The man starts chasing after Tommy, bellowing swears a threat to the young moth hybrid.

Tommy ducks and runs quickly, avoiding the angry man.

Rounding a few corners in the city that tommy is still yet to know the name off, tommy arrives at a small courtyard.

Tommy sits down, relaxing for a moment, assuming he's lost him.

“Why do you look like somebody just tried to fucking kill you?” a voice asks from beside tommy.

Tommy freezes, and his wings stop fluttering.

“Well?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it was so short :(
> 
> i hope you liked it, comment any suggestions you have by the way! To my writing style, the plot, dialogue, tags, anything! just comment and ill see if i can fit it in, as i did with bad boy halos bit in this chapter :)


	5. Words misunderstood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meeting a new friend, well, not really....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, sorry for the wait, mans had massive writers block, the next chapters not even 600 words.
> 
> as always, i hope you enjoy!

Wilburs day was boring. After getting up and trying to annoy techno more about the moth boy, and coming up with nothing, Wilbur decides to head into town.

Although Wilbur is royalty, he's not very often in the public eye. he's hard to recognise, And therefore enjoys spending the slower days among the people of his country. 

Unlike his twin who competes in battles and competitions (and winning them, may he add), Wilbur prefers to be less identifiable.

Not to say he doesn't compete as well, but wilbur competes in poetry. Wilbur loves the way he can cut deep with nothing more than the words from his tongue, no messy blood, just emotionally murdered victims. Just the way Wilbur likes destroying his opponents. 

Walking down the old, cracked cobble brick path down to the city, Wilbur wonders what he can get up to today. Perhaps he could go to the plaza and see some music, there's normally a busker or two there. Maybe he might head to the library, or the music shop nearby. He did need a new guitar pick and some strings.

Wondering towards the music shop, Wilbur sees a prison cart roll through the streets. ‘Odd,’ wilbur thinks. ‘Normally these guys don't come through in the day, even more so at this hour, shops are just opening. they must have come from far...strange.’ he decides to ask one of the guards.

Wilbur moves towards the plaza, where he remembers Sam being positioned this week. “Sam! I need to ask you something!” wilbur shouts as he gets closer, a few city folk look, but turn after a second.

“Yes, your highness? What is it you need to know?” Sam asks gently. Although he can't see his face well, wil knows he's smiling.

“The prison cart that just came through, the details? I want them all.” wilbur somewhat politely asks.

“7 people from L’Pogtown have been charged with multiple crimes including but not limated to; arson, discrimation against hybrids, possible murder, robbery, possible kidnapping, property damage and trespassing.'' Sam states factually.

“What happened sam?” 

“They burnt down a hybrid orphanage, no bodys have been found so we don't know if they've escaped, died or have been kidnapped. “ sam says, a saddened undertone is heard to his voice.

“An orphanage! They burnt down an orphanage!? Damn, hybridphobes are really annoying.” wil states.

“I agree, your highness.”

Wil shakes his head and thanks Sam, walking away towards the aforementioned music shop. Reminding himself he ought to get techno a new book today.

By new book he means a journal. Wil knows techno prefers to buy them from town to support the economy, or something like that. Wilbur might get himself a new one as well, his lyric book is about to steal his poetry book if he doesn't.

Walking into the music shop, Wilbur greets the cashier and moves towards the guitar accessories. Looking at the strings and picks he chooses the new steel strings he needs, and two basic wooden picks, one with cods and another with leaves. 

Wilbur goes and pays for his goods, before moving towards the book shop and grabbing two leather bound books from there. one a pinky shade, whilst the other is yellowy orange.

Wilbur moves from the center of the city towards an old courtyard. He and techno used to come here when they were little with one of the guards. Wilbur wants to write a new song, so he brought his guitar. He will re-string it whilst he's there, as that needs to be done.

As he approaches the arch way of the courtyard, he sees a young boy run inside.

Wilbur recognised the fear on the boys face. just like the one on his years ago.

He walks into the courtyard to see that the boy looks like hes had two attempted murders on him today. He's covered in burn marks and his wing looks to have a tear on the upper edge, although they are still fluttering softly.

“Why do you look like somebody just tried to fucking kill you?” wilbur says before he can think about saying it.

The poor kid looks terrified. Deciding that its best to ask anyway, wilbur continues with a “well?” after not getting an answer.

“I-i, uhm, none of your business,” for good measure, the kid adds, “-bitch”. 

“It is my business, your an injured child.” wilbur states as if its the most obvious thing.

“I, okay, uh, it would be because somebody had tried to kill me, why does it matter to you? You don't even know me.” the child states.

Wilbur realises a few things very quickly, he has no idea of the kids name, he's a moth hybrid, he's got burn marks. This kids the moth hybrid techno met. He must have been in the orphanage. But, how did he get all the way to Capital City? 

“Well?” the child mocks.

“Your right, I'm Wilbur, and you are?”

“Oh, uh, I'm Tommy, before you ask, no I don't have a title.” tommy says.

“Nice to meet you tommy, now, i'm going to take you to my friend who's a guard and we're going to take you up to the palace, does that sound good?” Wilbur says, but forgets to say it gently.

“What?! No!” Tommy says standing up. 

Before wilbur can reply, Tommy runs off.

“Well, he's gone.”

\------....--__--....------

~*Bonus scene*~

Walking into technos study, wilbur flops down on the couch inside.

“What do you need wilbur?” technos monotone voice asks without looking up from his favourite book. 

“One, i've got you a new journal, two, met moth boy today.”

“Give me the book,” techno says, holding his hand up, still reading ‘the art of war’. 

Wilbur hands the book over. “Thank you, now, tell me about what happened?”

“Kid looked terrified, I asked to bring him up to the palace and he ran away, but he didn't throw anything so that's useful.” 

“How'd he get to Capital City?”

“No idea, tech, no idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave some comments and suggestions for the book, I'm trying to include something that you lot have asked for!!!
> 
> i hoped you liked it, sorry it was kinda short :/

**Author's Note:**

> GUYS! BAD DIDNT MEAN TO LEAVE TOMMY BEHIND, IT WAS SO SMOKEY THAT IT WAS HARD TO SEE, PLUS BAD WAS RUSHING!!! HE DIDNT MEAN TOO!!!  
> -  
> Please let me know what you think! any advice or anything, please dont be afraid to comment, suggestions too!
> 
> just be kind :)


End file.
